


Dream Lies Until He Can't Anymore.

by MochiTalesm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Crushes, Drinking, Getting Together, Grinding, Jungle Juice, Kissing, Neck Kissing, PWP without Porn, Party, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), barely there tho, hickey, slightly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiTalesm/pseuds/MochiTalesm
Summary: Clay would be lying if he said the shorter male's smile didn't cause butterflies to flutter through him. He would be lying if he said he didn't regularly dream of the male in his bed, laughing along to his stupid jokes.Clay was a liar, but he always admitted it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs / Sapnap, Sapnap / Karl Jacobs, mentioned
Comments: 10
Kudos: 312





	Dream Lies Until He Can't Anymore.

Clay would be lying if he said the shorter male's smile didn't cause butterflies to flutter through him. He would be lying if he said he didn't regularly dream of the male in his bed, laughing along to his stupid jokes. 

Clay was a liar, but he always admitted it.

There he was, the boy of his dreams, laughing along to something his friend said. The two of them never talked, and Clay knew the male never wanted to. He wasn't his type.

Clay was the athletic, smart jock who partied like there wouldn't be a tomorrow. George was the intelligent, nerdy boy who rarely left his dorm. Their groups never mixed well, but god did Clay wish they did. He wished he could get closer and listen to the melodic laughter. 

Clay kept his eyes trained on the male. It was rare for their eyes to meet. It was rare for their paths to cross. Clay went out of his way every day just to see the male. 

He watched as the other walked to his next class, leaving his group of friends. He walked alone, head held high. Clay knew it was his turn to depart, but he continued to watch until the male was out of sight. He turned and ran through the courtyard. 

He made it just in time, sitting in the very back as the professor entered.

* * *

This Friday was no different than any other. Booze was collected and put on every table, along with plastic cups. Clay and Nick walked through each room, making sure anything valuable or breakable was put away. 

"Dream," Shouted the other, walking back with an old vase. "You forgot this."

Clay scanned the item, scoffing softly. "Why do you even still have that?"

"It was a gift! I'm not throwing it away, regardless of how  _ ugly _ you think it is."

"Sapnap, it's tacky," Clay grabbed the vase and walked up the stairs to his room. He placed the vase in there before walking back down. 

"Oh right. I invited Karl, told him to bring that one male," Nick said, popping open some trashy beer. Nick had been in the same predicament as Clay, except he actually talked to Karl. 

"One male?" Clay questioned. 

"Yeah. You know, the one you can't shut up about."

Clay felt his stomach drop before a soft flutter drummed against his chest. George would be coming to  _ his  _ party. He would be in  _ his  _ home. Clay's face heats up at the thought of George breathing in the same place he slept, in the same place he lived. 

"You're down bad for someone you've never talked to," Nick hummed, typing something on his phone. 

Clay huffed a quick sigh, reaching for a plastic cup. He scooped some of Bad's Jungle Juice, wincing as the drink slipped down his throat. He had to admit that falling for him without knowing him was embarrassing. 

* * *

It wasn't long before the once empty home was filled with music and people. Clay danced with anyone and everyone, waiting for the shorter male. His nerves jumped every time the door would open. Not once was it him or Karl. 

An hour in and Nick came up from behind, tapping harshly on the dancing male. Clay stopped, tipping the rest of his drink down his throat. 

"Karl, George, this is Clay, but we call him Dream," Nick said, pointing between him and the other two. Clay's eyes fell instinctively towards George. George looked back with an unreadable gleam in his eyes. 

"Hey," Clay hummed, "Did you get a drink yet?"

Nick took Karl away, going off towards one of the drinking tables. It was just Clay, and George now stuck staring until the shorter looked elsewhere. "No, not yet."

Clay's heart didn't slow back down, nor did his eyes look away. George was in a dark blue shirt and black pants, a slight blush covering his face. He shuffled around under the male's gaze, bottom lip stuck between his teeth. He was breathtaking.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked, tugging the male by his arm to the Jungle Juice. 

"I'm not used to all the people," The brown-haired male confessed, allowing the other to drag him around. Clay refilled his cup before searching for another. Finding none, he went to the kitchen. His friends hid a couple in a locked drawer. He took one out before locking it again. 

"Okay, let's find a place without so many bodies," Clay shouted, running off to get some Jungle Juice before returning to George's side. He handed him the cup and watched as he took a sip, eyes shutting and face scrunching. George pulled the cup away from his mouth, lips wet from the mixture of random liquids. Clay stared at his lips, taking a slow sip from his cup. 

George followed Clay as they looked for a new spot. Just like the inside of the house, the outside was covered with dancing people. Clay knew one place which no one should have entered. He pulled George up the stairs, pushing past random people in his way. 

Clay unlocked his bedroom door and flipped the light switch. He reached back and grabbed George by the wrist, tugging him harshly in. George stumbled into the room, shutting the door behind him. Clay locked it, so no one drunk could topple in. 

Clay watched as the male awkwardly walked around, looking at the random items placed in his room. Most of it was from around the house. George stopped at the vase.

"Isn't this the vase Karl gave Sapnap when he was throwing away stuff?" George questioned, brushing his hand across the tacky item. 

"Yes. Sapnap takes total care of it, seeing as it came from Karl," Clay mumbled, walking to his bed and sitting on the edge. 

"Because it's from Karl?"

"Because it's from Karl."

George turned, both eyebrows raised as though that information was new to him. 

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Clay hummed, a smile shifting across his face into a smirk. 

George flushed at that, eyes looking anywhere but him. "I can't say I did. Karl would be happy to hear that since he's been pining after him for some time now. "

Now it was Clay's turn to look surprised. His smirk dropped, his brows raised, head cocking to the side. George noticed this, a grin forming. He brought the cup to his lips, keeping eye contact while he gingerly sipped. 

"Huh, good to know they like each other." Clay lifted his cup and drank the rest, putting the empty cup on his nightstand. 

George looked away, eyes moving back to the items. Nothing else seemed to interest him, turning back to Clay, who kept watching him.

"Why the name Dream?" George asked, leaning against the desk. He crossed his legs and wrapped an arm protectively around himself, the cup still against his lips. 

Clay thought about it for a moment, eyes drifting to the ceiling as he laid back. His hands spread against the covers, scrunching them under his grasp. Clay felt his grin spread across his face before he could even say his response. "Because I'm so Dreamy," He puffed, turning onto his side and staring at George. 

George lurched forward, drink slipping past his mouth back into the cup. "I thought you were going to seriously answer me!" George took a second to compose himself, setting the cup next to Clay's and sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Clay shifted until he was on his back again, eyes trained on George, who slowly laid next to him. 

"We've never talked before this, have we?" George hummed, voice soft compared to before. 

"No." Clay's heart thumped loudly in his chest. This was the closest the two have ever been together. If Clay reached out, he would hit some part of George. He wouldn't dream of it, though, as the other male didn't know him. 

George shifted until their eyes were lined. Clay watches the male's eyes scan him, moving between each one of his facial features. If he was brave enough, he would reach out and ask to kiss him. 

Clay's eyes fell to the other's throat, adam's apple bobbing with a slow swallow. His eyes lingered there for a second longer before returning to the red-faced male's eyes. 

"Are you blushing?" Clay questioned, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He watched as the male followed the motion with his eyes. 

"Maybe your joke wasn't wrong."

Clay felt his next breath catch in his throat. It came out in a shudder, left hand moving to push a stray hair out of George's face. George laid still before moving his hand to cup Clay's jaw. 

The swirl of emotions and thoughts bubbling inside Clay smoothed out when he felt those delicate fingers dance across his face. The slightest touch felt perfect. George was perfect.

Clay moved his fingers through the hair he could touch, enjoying the soft feeling. George must have enjoyed the light movement because he pushed his head against the other's hand. 

Clay couldn't tell you how they got into this position. He couldn't explain how all this tension happened between the two. He just knows it's there now. 

Clay shifts a little closer, and George follows. Their noses touch, both hands still moving in the places they set. 

The room was silent, music somewhat streaming in from below them. Clay could hear the gentle jumping of people dancing against the walls connected to his room. It was distant compared to George's soft breathing. 

Clay couldn't lie anymore as a soft, "Beautiful," left his mouth. Clay felt the soft breath against his lips cease and watched as George scanned him once more. George surged forward that extra inch, a gentle crash of lips against his. 

The kiss was slow and gentle. Clay closed his eyes and tried to pull the other impossibly closer. 

The hand placed in George's hair gave a light tug, twisting the hair between his fingers. George hummed at the feeling, hand resting on the other male's cheek. 

Clay loved the feeling of the other male against him. A bubble of emotions slid into Clay's heart, melting it until his heart was nothing but a puddle of mush. 

George was the first to break free, giggling as Clay tried to follow him back. They settled back into their previous position, an inch between their lips. 

"You know, I always noticed you staring," George started, voice barely above a whisper. 

Clay bit his bottom lip, chewing on it briefly before saying, "I'm sorry but you were just too cute not to look at." 

At that, George blushed. He raised his hand to give a gentle smack against Clay's face before giggling. "I don't mind you staring. I enjoyed the attention. It felt," George paused, looking back into Clay's eyes, "Nice to be wanted."

Clay leaned forward and pecked the other's lips once before shifting back. George hummed in response, leaning forward, and he stayed there. Their lips would brush together every time they spoke. 

"You like being near me this much?" Clay said, voice coming out as a joke. 

"Yeah, I like the feeling," George honestly answered, shocking Clay a little bit. 

The next few seconds were silent. The tension shifted through Clay in waves. He didn't know how far George wanted to go. 

"Dream," George whispered, lips brushing against Clay. It sent a shiver down Clay's spine, nodding in response. "What do you want to do?"

Clay wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't sure what George wanted him to say. 

"I want to kiss you all over," Clay said honestly, eyes squinting at the other male. He wasn't sure if that was too much to say. George shuttered, breath coming out in little puffs. 

"I want that," George huffed. Clay kissed him before he could say anything else. At first, it was the same gentle kiss as before. Clay took it a step further, licking the male's bottom lip. George seemed to quiver at the feeling, opening his mouth just enough for entrance. Clay took this chance and slipped his tongue in.

Clay had to admit the feeling was intoxicating. The small moans and gasp from the other male against his mouth were everything Clay could ever wish for. 

Clay tugged a little harder on the other's hair, feeling the deep groan vibrate out of the other's mouth into his.

Clay fell back, feeling the other's rough gasp for air. "Fuck," Clay groaned. He kissed down his jaw to his throat. Mouthing over the junction where neck met shoulder. George gasped when Clay bit down on the spot, tongue rolling over the new mark. 

"Sorry," Clay said, kissing the spot better. 

"N-no," George stuttered, freehand raised to cover his mouth, "I liked it."

Clay moved the hand settled in the other's hair to the hand covering his mouth. He pulled on his hand until he finally removed it from his mouth. "Don't cover-up."

George shuddered under Clay's touch. He moved his hand back to the bed. His other hand moved from Clay's jaw to his hair, loosely curling in it. Clay hummed in response, moving back to mouthing over every sensitive spot he could find. 

Feeling his neck was marked up enough, he moved away, using his hand under him to push himself up. George's pale skin was covered in red marks, turning purple slowly. Clay traced over his work, a warm feeling of pride blooming in his chest. 

"Beautiful," He mused once more, eyes moving to George's half-lidded ones. He leaned forward, kissing over George's nose, forehead, cheek, and finally his lips. 

George hummed in response, pushing his hips upwards with a soft moan. Clay kept his eyes on George's face, trailing a hand down his stomach to the tent forming in his pants. "Are you asking me for something, baby?" Clay questioned, hand ghosting over the other's erection. 

George whimpered at the pet name, hips raising once more. "Ple-please touch me," He whispered, face flushed. 

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll give you what you want," Clay whispered in the other's ear, unbuttoning his pants and sliding his hand under. George moved both of his hands to Clay's back, hands clenching over the fabric. 

Clay slid his hand into the warmth, liquid meeting the tips of his fingers. Small dribbles of precum leaked onto George's stomach as Clay pulled his dick out. 

Clay slid his index finger and thumb over the tip, smearing the dribbling precum down his shaft. George let out a shaky moan, legs spreading farther apart. One of George's legs fell on top of Clay's, who snickered to himself. The male arched his back, begging physically for more.

"Verbal," Clay hummed, "I need you to verbally ask for what you want."

George  _ whined,  _ eyes shutting and voice coming out in a rasp. " _ Dream,"  _ George begged, "I  _ need _ you to touch me more. Please..."

Clay felt the restraint he held inside break. His dick twitched as George continued to whine and beg for him to do something. Clay could only describe his voice like music to his ears. 

Clay wrapped his hand around the leaking cock, pumping once for stimulation. He gave George just enough to get used to it. Once he felt the other relax back onto the bed, he continued his movement. 

George's moans came out in a broken gasp, nails digging into Clay's back at the sudden movements. Clay groaned at the feeling, head resting against George's marked shoulder. 

His pace picked up, feeling George twitch and shudder under him. His moans grew louder, a clear sign he was close. "Already?" Clay smirked, lifting his head to stare down at George. 

George opened his eyes, mouth open as quick gasp and groans poured out. Clay kissed the other's cheek gingerly, a smile laced across his facial features. "Come on, cum for me," Clay groaned, quickening his pace. George arched off the bed, eyes rolling behind his eyelids. 

"Dream!" He shouted, body tensing as spurts of liquid splattered on Clay's hand and George's stomach. Clay helped him through his high, finally letting go when George whimpered against his throat. 

"Good boy. You did so well," Clay mumbled, sitting up and unwrapping himself from George. George reached for him, eyes pleading for him to stay. Clay chuckled, rubbing his clean hand through George's hair. "I'll be back."

Once George laid back down, Clay got up to grab one of the random towels thrown in his dirty laundry basket. He returned to George's side and cleaned up the shakey male. Tossing it back in the basket, he helped George shuffle under the covers. 

Clay was still painfully hard, but he didn't mind it. Eventually, it would go away. He looked through his clean clothes for something they could both change into. 

He settled on a green hoodie for George and sweats with an old gray tee-shirt for him. George stripped himself, staying in his underwear before slipping on the baggy clothing. The hoodie fell to his mid-thighs, giving him cat paws over his hands. 

Clay felt his heart clench, shuffling forward to kiss George once more before changing into his clothes. 

"Yellow hoodie?" George asked, hurrying back under the covers. His hands played with the sleeves, tugging on the fabric. 

"Green," Clay muttered, turning to eye the cloth covering George's body. "Are you colorblind?"

George pierced his lips, turning away from the male and patting the spot next to him. Clay smiled, shuffling under the blanket and wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist. 

"Your eyes are also yellow," George whispered, hands grasping Clay's face. He gently rubbed circles under Clay's eyes. "One of the many times I wish I could see their true colors."

Clay scanned George's delicate features, leaning to kiss George. It was different compared to the other times. He tried his hardest to push all his love onto the other through the quick movement. 

George snuggled against Clay. Clay moved his head under George's, feeling the male wrap his arm's around his shoulders. 

George was the first to drift off the sleep. Clay felt his breathing even out, and he smiled to himself. 

A dream come true. Clay wouldn't have to lie anymore. He could happily admit to the world he was in love with the nerdy science kid called George. 

* * *

Clay woke up rutting against something squished under him. His dick twitched painfully hard in his pants. 

Under him laid George, eyes tightly shut and hips stuttering against Clay's hard-on. Clay huffed out an apology, continuing to grind against the sleeping male. 

Their erections slid against each other, Clay trying to quiet his groans by biting onto the Sweater George wore. 

Clay kept the slow rhythm, finally speeding up when George started to pant under him. 

George woke up just a few seconds later, moaning at the stimulation against his cock. He didn't stop Clay. Instead, he dug his nails down Clay's back and ground up. 

Clay hungrily kissed him, knowing the smaller male was going to cum first. His body was shuttering under him like it did the night before. Clay pulled away from the kiss.

"C-close," George moaned, eyes squeezing shut as Clay kept up the pace. 

"Go ahead," Clay whispered in his ear, feeling the male tense under him. George moaned Dream until he was finally relaxed back on the bed. 

Clay continued to grind against his softening cock, feeling the male whimper from overstimulation. 

"I'm so close, baby," Clay groaned, "Be a good boy. I'll finish soon, I promise." 

George wrapped his legs around the male, bringing him closer until Clay was flush against him, cumming on him. 

"Fuck, George," He groaned out, the coil loosening and the semen dripping into his underwear. His body relaxed against the whimpering George, who unwrapped his legs from his back.

"My stomach hurts," George mumbled, shifting under Clay's body. 

"Sorry, second time you've come since yesterday. You're probably starving." Clay moved off of George, giving him a peck on the lips before standing up and looking for more clothes they could change into. 

Coming in your pants is hot until the feeling of it drying washes over you. Then, Clay realizes it's fucking gross. But he would happily do it again. 

* * *

"So," Sapnap started, a shit-eating grin forming across his face, "Have fun last night?"

Clay huffed out a sigh, peering over the male's shoulder to watch George talk to Karl. "I could ask you the same thing."

"And I'll happily admit it. Yes, I had fun," Snanap declared, turning to watch Karl in his hoodie. Just like George was in Clay's. 

The two males were eating the food their lovers prepared for them. Necks covered in hickeys and hair a mess from hands regularly tugging at it. 

"God, we're lucky," Clay mused, seeing Snapnap nod from the corner of his eye. 

* * *

The weeks following were the same as usual with a small twist. George and Clay were now dating. The pair would walk each other to class, eat lunch together, and go on dates whenever they were free. 

God, was Clay lucky. Anytime someone asked, he happily admitted the geeky boy was his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kept typing Snapchat and Snapmap- Karl and Snap are more backgrounds than anything. I couldn't find a tag for them without Quackity in it- Interesting. I'll save that info for later.


End file.
